


Sammy open up Henry's eyes

by reginangoh



Series: BATIM Songfic [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: M/M, Open up your eyes by Emily Blunt, Sammy singing to Henry, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginangoh/pseuds/reginangoh
Summary: What if Sammy is, maybe, still in his right mind when he kidnapped Henry and managed to sacrifice him to Bendy without any problem?





	Sammy open up Henry's eyes

Henry groans softly as he wakes from his unplanned nap, his head hurts and he can't move his hand to check if he is bleeding because he is tied to something. There is also someone talking to him but he can't focus on what they are saying so he focused on taking deep breaths until the pain has lessened before opening his eyes to see who's talking to him. He immediately regrets opening his eyes because he had to keep himself from screaming when he saw the head of a Bendy cutout right in front of his face.

"Looks like I've hit you a little too hard. But no matter, Our Lord will fix you after you have been punished." The head Bendy moves away from his face to reveal the ink body that is wearing it.

Henry's heart drop when he heard the voice, after all, he would never forget the voice of the man he loves with all his heart. "Sammy? What happened to you?" He whispered in horror in his voice, he tries to fight back his tears as he prays to whichever god would hear him that this is just a nightmare.

Sammy tilts his head. "What happened?" He grabs Henry's hair and pulls him closer to his face. "You left me!" He growled.

Henry cried out in pain when his hair is pulled and the rope digs into his body. "I had to, Sammy. We couldn't be together...you know that. If I had stayed it would have only gotten the both of us in trouble!"

"You didn't even talk to me about it! You just up and left me all alone!" Sammy yelled, anger and pain of being abandoned by the man he loved...the man he still loves with all his heart.

"You won't have listened to me and you would have made it harder for me to leave!" Henry isn't even holding back his tears anymore, letting them flow down his face as he stares at the man who still to this day hold his heart. "Do you really think it was easy for me to leave? I loved my job here and I love you! Leaving was the hardest thing I had to do but I did it to protect you! People were starting to suspect we were together, I couldn't...couldn't let my selfish wants ruin your reputation. If people had found out you are dating a man..." He couldn't continue as he sobs softly, not for the first time cursing himself for being born a male.

Sammy let go of Henry's hair and gently pat his head, knowing that he will get ink in Henry's eyes if he wipes his tears away. "Shh...don't cry. I'm sorry for yelling. It's not your fault, never your fault. I was stupid to think it was ever my sweet Henry's fault." He said softly, seeing Henry crying hurts his inky heart and knowing it is his fault Henry is crying just makes the pain worse, his Henry was only trying to protect him and he had so selfishly accused his sweet love of abandoning him. "It's alright, Love. Lord Bendy will fix everything."

Henry lean into Sammy's hand, even if it is made of ink the action still fill him with love and put a smile on his face but when he heard Sammy mention the ink demon he jerks back and stares at Sammy with wide eyes. "Wha-what are you talking about?" He asked nervously, he has seen what happened to his creation and it scares him.

"Don't be scared." Sammy said softly as he cups Henry's face and gently tilts his head up. "Lord Bendy will punish you for leaving but I will put in a good word for you and once it is over we will be able to be together forever." Sammy smile behind his mask at the idea of having Henry in his arms again.

Henry shakes his head as he tries to struggle free. "No! Please don't! I don't want this, Sammy!" He begged, he has an idea as to what will happen to him and he isn't afraid to admit how scared he is.

"Oh Henry..." Sammy whispered. "You have so much to learn. Lord Bendy is the only one you can trust to protect you from the horror in this studio."

Sammy kneels down next to Henry as he gently stroke his cheek. "It's time you learned a lesson. It's time that you understand. Don't place your trust on anybody else, in this or any other land."

"I once hoped for friendship, to find a place among my kind." He places his right hand flat against his inky chest before closing them into a fist, he had tried to befriend some of the ink creatures, knowing that they used to be his coworkers but he only ended up hurt because they were either mindless beast or driven mad by the ink like Susie. "But those were the childish wishes, of someone who was blind." He moves his hand away from his chest to cover the right side of his face, he isn't going to let Henry make the same mistake he has.

He places his hands on each side of Henry's face and looks right into his beautiful brown eyes, he is going to miss them. "Open up your eyes. See the world from where I stand." He let go of Henry as he stood up and take a step back as he spread out his arms. "Me, among the mighty. You, tied at my command."

"Open up your eyes. Give up your sweet fantasy land." He moves closer to Henry and bends down so he can look into his eyes. "It's time to grow up and get wise. Come now, little one, open up your eyes." He gently taps Henry's nose with a soft smile behind his mask as he loses himself in his eyes.

He stood up straight and cross his arms over his chest. "We all start out the same. With simple naive trust." He lifts up his right hand to cover his face as he turns his head to the side. "Shielded from the many ways, that life's not fair or just."

"But then there comes a moment. A simple truth that you must face." He let his arms fall back to his side as he turns back to face Henry, he would have never become Lord Bendy's prophet if he kept depending on Lord Bendy to protect him. "If you depend on others, you'll never find your place." He can see the fear in Henry's eyes and he can understand his fear, he was afraid too when he was first turned. He kneels down in front of Henry as he moves his mask aside, not enough for Henry to see his face, and gently tilt his head up before placing a kiss on his forehead. He gives Henry a smile as he stroke his cheeks lovingly before moving the mask back in place and stands up.

"And as you take that first step, upon a path that's all your own." He turns around and walks towards where he placed Henry's axe. "You see it all so clearly, the best way to survive is all alone." He picks it up and runs his finger over its blade.

"Open up your eyes." He swings the blade at Henry's direction, knowing he is far enough from Henry to not hit him. "See the world from where I stand. Me, among the mighty." He places his free hand over his chest. "You, tied at my command." He spins around to point at Henry.

"Open up your eyes, and behold the faded light." He waves towards the wall that is slowly being covered by the ink demon's ink web that signifies his arrival. "It's time to grow up and get wise. Come now, little one, open up your eyes." He walks towards the room on his right, ignoring Henry's pleads to be freed as the ink Web cover the rest of the room.

"Open up your eyes!" He finished his song by closing the door behind him and it isn't long before Henry's scream can be heard as his transformation begin.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

~After an unspecified amount of time, in a room deep within the studio~

Sammy who is human again, a black and white cartoon human with pie-cut eye but still human, is sitting on a bed with a humanoid ink creature using his lap as a pillow. He humming softly as he lovingly stroke the inky hair of the creature on his lap. "I can't wait for you to wake, my love. We have so much catching up to do." He said softly and smiled as the creature moves closer to him to seek comfort in his sleep. "I love you so much, Henry. We can finally be together forever, I will teach you everything you need to know and help you earn your human form." He promised as he pulls Henry onto his lap and hugs him close to his chest as he entwines his fingers together with Henry's. "We are finally going to get our happy ending." He smiled happily.


End file.
